


What, like it's hard?

by internalunrest



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internalunrest/pseuds/internalunrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never Have I Ever + Multiple Orgasms</p>
            </blockquote>





	What, like it's hard?

"Never have I ever," Bob started, and then stopped to take a swig from his bottle. "Um. Dyed my hair," he finished, flashing a smile. Everyone in the room groaned or chuckled before taking a sip from their respective drinks.  
"Fucker," Frank called, once he was finished with his sip. Sips. Whatever. He elbowed Bob a little, who elbowed him back. It took him a few long moments before he realized it was his turn. Shit. "Uh, never have I ever," he began, dragging out the 'r' as he thought. He was too drunk to be thinking anymore. "Hmmm," he hummed, looking down at his cup. He didn't even know what was in it. Someone handed it to him a little while ago. A long while ago? He wasn't sure. It was almost gone though. "I've never been to a strip club!" he said, a triumphant smile spreading across his face. Most of the circle brought their drinks to their lips.  
"Really, man?" the guy next to him asked. His name was Dan or Dean or.. something. Frank wasn't sure. "You're missin' out for sure." Frank just shrugged. He wasn't too worried about it. Porn was just as good, and it was free. If he wasn't so utterly blasted, he might have said so, but words were getting harder to form by the minute. The guy looked around the circle slowly, before a gross smirk pulled at one side of his mouth. Where did he even come from? He must have been a roadie or something. "Never have I ever," he began, pronouncing every word to show how well he could handle his alcohol, "came three times in one, uh.. session." Everybody in the circle laughed, and nobody picked up their drinks. Frank was about to call him out for using one that obviously no one had done, but he was too busy trying not to shit himself when Gerard started speaking right next to his ear. Sneaky fucker.  
"Too bad I don't drink," he said, slinging his arm around Franks shoulder as he sat right in his lap. Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard's waist out of habit, being careful not to spill his drink on either of them. "Cuz I'd love to drink to that one and show you all that I am, in fact, a Sex God."  
Frank laughed, giving the man on his lap a gentle squeeze. "What the fuck ever dude, no way. Three is a lot," he slurred, giving his head a gentle shake.  
"Fine, don't believe me," Gerard replied, in a voice that showed he didn't care because it was true. "Time for bus call, guys." He looked down at Frank, then over to Bob. "Mikey and Ray are already there." With that, he got off of Frank's lap, and started back toward the way he came. Frank sighed and downed his cup, saying a quick goodbye to the group. He began walking behind Bob, and even refrained from jumping up onto his back. 

-

"Hey, Gee," Frank started, giving a quick glance upwards. He had his head on Gerard's lap, his body stretched along the small bus sofa. They were the only two left awake, aside from the driver. Frank was still pretty drunk, if he was honest with himself, which was probably why he was about to word vomit all over Gerard.  
"Hm?" was the response he got from Gerard, who was busy flipping through channels on the tv.  
"Were you serious earlier?" he asked, attempting to focus his eyes on the screen.  
Gerard twisted a lock of Franks hair around his fingers, reminding Frank that he was getting his hair played with. Fuck yeah. "When?" he asked, though he wasn't really paying attention. Frank could tell.  
"About the uh. The.. three times. Thing," he stuttered, acting like a 13 year old who didn't want to say cum. Gerard's hand stopped twirling for a moment, and Frank would be worried this was weird as all shit, but he didn't really care. Alcohol will do that to you.  
A slow smile pulled at either side of Gerard's mouth, and he gave Frank a momentary glance. "Yeah. Don't believe me?" he asked. He stopped flipping through channels when he found one that was showing The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari. Frank shrugged, closing his eyes.  
"I guess," he mumbled. He kicked his leg a little, in order to remind Gerard of the task at hand. Frank's hair was important, here, hello. "It's kinda one of those things I'd have to see to believe though I think," he said, not thinking. Once he realized his mistake, his eyes shot open. He held his body very still. He had no problem admitting to himself that he would _love_ to fuck the shit out of Gerard, but getting a boner while talking about his past sexual escapades was likely not the best way to introduce the idea to Gerard himself.  
Gerard was silent for a few beats, before he laughed. "Okay, Frankie. I see your game."  
Frank laughed, nervously, and sat up. He looked Gerard right in his face, hoping that would, like, lessen the weirdness of his previous statement. "No, no, I didn't mean it like that. I don't want to see you do that. I mean, like, I do but I'm not asking you to show me or anything." He stumbled over his words, and Gerard's smile only grew as Frank continued to make a fool of himself. "Fuck! No, I mean, if that was something you _wanted_ to show me, like, that would be a different story," he started again, and then groaned in frustration at himself. "No! Shit, I'm not trying to see you naked, Gee, oh my God," he continued, standing up off the couch. He was somewhat freaking out. It was like he knew the things he was saying before he said them, but they just spilled out before he could grab them and hold them in. "I'm just gonna-" he started, turning towards the bunks. He was stopped when Gerard grabbed his wrist, keeping him from walking too far.  
"Frank, it's fine, seriously," he said, laughter in his eyes. Frank looked at him for a short moment before directing his eyes to his own feet. Gerard continued, noticing that Frank was still tense. "You're talking a mile a minute, I can't even understand you," he lied, knowing Frank would just worry about it all night. He tugged a little on Franks wrist, which was still in his hand. "Lay back down. I don't want to be the only one up," he said, softening his voice. Frank raised his eyes to meet Gerard's, squinting at him just slightly as if he could read his mind. He finally nodded, and got back into the position he was in before he basically admitted that he wanted to see Gerard naked. One of Gerard's hands immediately sank into his hair, massaging his scalp. He placed the other on Frank's waist, watching the man for a few moments before he turned his eyes back to the tv. He tried to keep his tiny smile hidden from Frank, though it wasn't hard because the younger man was looking purposefully at the tv screen.

-

Things were mostly normal for a while. Frank felt pretty weird for a day or two, but Gerard was acting completely normal, and Frank's memory of the whole thing was pretty fuzzy anyway, so he told himself to get over it. No point in _making_ things weird if they really weren't.  
It was about two weeks later, and Frank had all but forgotten about basically telling Gerard he'd like to bone him. All but forgotten meaning he only thought about it when he was alone, hand around his dick, having long drawn-out fantasies about Gerard fucking him right then on the sofa. A guy could dream.  
Anyway, the kids at the show that night were insane. Good insane. Like, they were all completely present, screaming up at them just as hard as Gerard was screaming back, creating this great vibe on stage that made Frank feel high. Energy thrummed under his skin, and he didn't try to conceal it in any way. He felt like he was on fire, on top of the world, just him and his guitar.  
He was coming to the end of a solo, legs spread and head bowed toward his guitar when Gerard came up behind him. Frank wasn't paying attention, really, so it caught him off guard when nimble fingers sank into the mess of hair at the crown of his head and pulled, hard. Frank lost himself for a second, but lots of practice helped his fingers to find where they needed to be before anyone would really notice. Head tilted back, following the pull of Gerard's hand, he looked up at the lights on the ceiling. He could feel Gerard's warm breath hitting the sweat on the side of his neck and he fought to swallow down a low groan.  
It was totally a common thing for Gerard to do this, okay. Hell, they had kissed on stage before, a little hair-pulling was nothing if you really thought about it. What was definitely, one hundred percent _not_ common, though, was Gerard getting a handful of Frank's cock. He had used his free hand to slide around Frank's hip, fingers pushing under the waistband of Frank's tight jeans. Even with the guitar in the way, everyone knew what was going on. The kids screamed, the mass of bodies pulsing forward just slightly. Frank forgot how to breathe, because he could have dealt with an over-the-pants grab, but Gerard was way past that line, wrapping warm fingers around Frank, only the thin cloth of his boxer-briefs separating them. Frank was already kind of hard, because of the rush of the show, but he could feel himself twitch in Gerard's hand, and there was no way he could hide that one. Frank was frozen, except for his hands moving like they needed to. Gerard made this low sound, deep in his throat, barely audible even to Frank. He gave a quick squeeze before throwing Frank's head forward and prancing to the other side of the stage, screaming into his microphone.  
In all reality, the whole thing probably lasted all of fifteen seconds, but it felt like hours to Frank. He dropped down to his knees, hunching over his guitar in order to try and calm himself. He made sure not to look over towards Gerard, because if he got a wink or a cheeky smile from the singer he might well have come right in his fucking pants on stage, and he was just not ready for that, okay.

**Author's Note:**

> So! I apparently wrote this over a year ago and never finished it, and then completely forgot about it. But here we are! Maybe I'll finish it one day~


End file.
